In recent years, data such as privacy data is provided from a terminal device of a user to a server, and the user receives service based on the provided data. The privacy data denotes data specifying or characterizing an individual person, such as name, date of birth, telephone, present-position information, and purchase information. By providing the privacy data, the user can receive provision of service specialized for the user himself/herself.
However, when the user provides data such as the privacy data, in many cases, the user feels anxious about how the data is used. As a method for lessening such anxiety, for example, a method for providing a mechanism in which the provider can check how the data is used is considered.
A technique of this kind is disclosed in Patent Document 1. A system described in Patent Document 1 has a transmitter that provides digital content, a receiver that uses the digital content, and a server that receives the digital content from the transmitter and transmits it to the receiver. When the digital content is operated, the receiver registers a process history indicative of the operation in a local database provided in itself. The process history registered in the local database is always transmitted to the server. The server registers the process history transmitted from the receiver into a center database provided in the server itself. The user of the transmitter (the provider of the digital content) can be connected to the server and refer to a result of counting on the process history registered in the center database.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2004-517377